heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.19 - New Alliances Forged
Evening in New York City. The weather is slowly warming, and the skies are clear above the city. Mind, there are no stars visible thanks to the light pollution, but the view in lights is a remarkable one. Out on the balcony, overlooking the garden, it seems to be one of the few places of the apartment that isn't currently 'under construction'. Loki leans, his hands upon the railing, looking out upon the world from his spot. Taking a deep breath, the Prince takes in the night's air and exhales before he smiles at what is probably simply a passing thought. He has many of those, and with his added responsibilities, each takes a slightly different hand in order to see anything come to fruition. He had heard rumors of the troubles surrounding the Gods of Asgard, yet the Greek Warrior had decided it best to allow them to sort it out themselves. After all, Gods do get touchy when you show up at their front door and offer assistance; it makes them feel less Godly. However, when Achilles was summoned by Zeus himself and briefed further on the situation, Achilles realized that by the time Zeus was done speaking...he would be paying Asgard a visit. Flying in slowly as not to alert the entire world below, the warrior slowly begins to lower himself to the balcony where Loki stands, his hands holding his shield and spear, but not in a threatening manner. He is descending slow enough so that he has not yet reached the balcony, almost slowing to a stop. Loki straightens from his lean on the balcony, blue eyes now tracking the man as he comes in for his 'landing'. Crossing his arms before his chest, his head rolls back slightly, and in a light, almost conversational tone (which doesn't quite reach those blue eyes), he calls out, "I'm sorry. My brother is out, and his secretaries are currently off for the foreseeable future. I'll let him know that you're looking for him." Once he's done, Loki turns to walk back into the apartment proper, ready to end the conversation with, in his mind, one of his brother's many 'friends' before it even begins. Achilles descends slowly so that he now stands on the balcony where Loki once stood, staring at his departing back and dropping to one knee ot of respect, "Lord Loki, how quickly you assume it is your brother whom I wish to speak with. I was actually told to speak with you, if you have a moment." He has not risen from his knee yet, but he does set the shield and spear down upon the balcony and begins to remove his helmet. "I must admit, I never did see myself associating with those of Asgard, but when my father demands such...well it s best to simply do as you are told." There is a pause in the Prince's step, and Loki turns about slowly, his chin rising while his head cocks slightly, brows rising in curiosity. "Oh." A step forward is taken once again, and now just a little closer, he has to ask, "Who is your father?" Perhaps there is some clue upon the weapon, upon the shield, but... he's drawing a blank, obviously. While this, too, is Loki's place of residence, there is only one that actually seeks him here. "There are few on Midgard that seek me out. All seem to rely so heavily on Thor.." begins as a reason before he breaks it off. Instead, he continues in a different tack, "Why is it you were sent?" The Warrior rises, leaving the spear and shield upon the balcony floor, the helmet tucked under his arm as his blond hair blows in the cool night breeze, "Thor. Let me take nothing away from him, but my father knows where the true mind of Asgard lies; in you Loki." His blue eyes steady on the trickster God and he continues his words, "Zeus M'lord. Zeus is my father, well in a matter of speaking. HIs family tree is difficult." There is a casual shrug given, "He knows of Asgard's recent troubles with Darkseid. His words were, "/I have watched long enough my dear Achilles. I ask of you to over any assistance they may need in the name of Olympus." He then steadies his gaze once more on the God before him, speaking softly, "I was sent to offer my help, but it is up to Asgard to accept it. Zeus will not force it upon you or your fellow Gods." There is a slight smile that comes to his face and he adds, "Oh...Hades says hello." Loki stands, silent and still in the explanation before a smile begins to ghost upon his face. It's an expression that seems to find its way to those blue eyes before he takes a brief breath and exhales it in prelude to a response. "Well," he begins, "that is something, isn't it. Allies coming to the fore." He sounds pleased. A couple more strides bring him back to the edge with the balcony, and he looks out over the city once more. "I accept with thanks your offer, and send my gratitude to your father, Zeus, on behalf of Asgard." Loki turns to Achilles now and actually chuckles at the personal message that is carried, now that the main duty has been carried out. "Oh, he does?" The smile remains after his quip, and a soft chuff escapes the God of Chaos. "I will have to find my way to see him. His aid in freeing the souls for a ritual was invaluable." After all, those souls he'd used for Tony's Viking Funeral were those Loki himself had taken at the Wild Hunt. There is a boysh grin on the Greek Warrior's face as he looks down below a moment and then back to his companion, "I shall send him your gratitude. I am sure he will be most pleased to hear such sentiments from Asgard. For to long Olympus and Asgard have acted alone; perhaps this can be the start of something; the Gods working together to further their own existence." His other hand goes to rest on the Spartan helmet. "My Uncle awaits your visit and understand that you have more pressing matters. So tell my Lord Loki...I only know of which my father spoke, but he left out many details I think. From what I gather Asgard has had a few set-backs as of late?" Loki watches as the grin spreads across Achilles' face, and the gesture of looking 'down' isn't lost on him in the least. The 'underworld', as mortals understand it, has always been, for them, 'down'. Tradition is hard to break! Turning his back on the city, Loki draws his arms up one again, crossing before him, and leans casually upon the railing. "You do know that I have been elevated to Crown Prince and my brother is currently in exile. Where, I know not." Which is why, undoubtedly, Zeus sent his representative to him, even though it wouldn't be unheard of to speak to Princes as Commanders, obeying orders only from the All-Father. Wherever they go, they -are- the face of Asgard. Such is how the brothers were raised, and Loki tends to be a little more mindful of that on some days (moreso than others, but...) "As of right now, how the battles go, I am unaware. Currently, the Jotun are awaiting further orders, and we're waiting for the All-Father to ride." And what he had to do to be sure that happened! "As for the protection of the Realms, Midgard is currently taken care of, as it is something of a favourite of Odin." And Thor. It would be quite obvious that the warrior's mind is churning, processing the information that Loki has given him; almost as if he is assessing the assets of the situation, the severity of the situation, and a plan of action all in the same thought. It is a moment before Achilles nods, it is a solemn nod and then his words come in that same soft and calming tone, "It is not my fight, yet it is a fight that I shall willingly partake in. Let it be known that on this day, Olympus and Asgard have joined forces. My spear and shield are yours to command, and hopefully the morale of the fight will rise when word is spread that by the word of Zeus, the Mighty Achilles; the Greatest Warrior to walk on Earth has come to your aid. Only Athena has been able to quell my rage in battle, and Zeus specifically told her to stay out of this one." Loki inclines his head, and answers first a comment made earlier, "I will find my way to visit your Uncle in the coming days." It's a casual statement, friendly-- personal. Somehow, however, it also sounds as if there are plans afoot even there. His tones sound something more formal once again, and he turns to face Achilles fully. Loki is never far from that regal posture, and he isn't now as he responds, "Then let it be clear that I, Crown Prince Loki, do accept your spear and shield in the service of Olympus and thus in the aid of the Realm Eternal, Asgard. Your deeds will be spoken of at the feasts of warriors brave for centuries, millennia to come as you do battle at our side." Now, the Prince turns, and something of a tighter smile creases his face; everything that has transpired in the last few days is fatiguing. And with every new bit that comes in, he wants Odin to be aware of his labours. (What son doesn't want his father's praise?) "If you'll excuse me.. there is much to consider yet again." Achilles lowers himself to one knee again out of respect as the God departs, though it also does allow him to put his helmet on and pick up his shield and spear, "I await your commands. You know how to find me." Those are the only words he speaks and then he slowly rises, turning and stepping of the railing to plummet in a dive towards the ground below. Category:Log